The Boy And The Robot
by waterlily12
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy and a robot. The robot was special. If devoted the effort to, she was able to pick up on emotion. The boy taught her how to sing. Her voice may be unskilled but it opened his heart. He created music for her and she would sing it, with the boy occasionally joining. The boy grew and had to leave. He promised he'd return and she waited for him. Cheve.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... it was originally a oneshot but it just kept on going and going so I split it in half. So it's a twoshot.**

 **Story is requested by Zenon Diabolica, based on the video: Shounen to Mahou no Robot by 40mp. I don't do requests unless I feel that the materials given to me are sufficient for me to create one when I sit down to type.**

 **The story's AU, just putting it out there.**

 **Character distinction:**

 **Eve - Code Empress**

 **Chung... everyone else that's not Eve (Up to Lu and Ciel) - any class you want them to be.**

 **Will be Mostly Eve and Chung, other Elcharacters make minor appearance later.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy who ran away from the prying eyes, from the taunting laughter, and especially from their presence. He knew he couldn't sing in front of all those people. It was nigh impossible. Every time he tried, he would choke and end up squeaking. People had expected better of him, but ended up calling him a mouse.

He ran from those people and into the comfort of his own home. There, he was safe to do whatever he wanted, say whatever he wanted, and however loud he wanted.

He shut himself up in that clock tower, creating melodies on the piano that was as soothing as the ticking of the clock that lulls everyone to sleep at night. But he was alone. It was only him, his music, and his grandfather who had took care of him.

With time, he closed up to everyone else.

His grandfather then created a robot for him, perhaps hoping to reopen the boy's heart.

 _The boy was humming while he wrote on his music sheet on the floor, but unlike everyday, he had an audience that wasn't his grandfather._

 _"What is that?" A monotonic, yet silky soft voice had asked, catching the boy off guard. He jumped slightly and looked up, finding someone crouching right beside him, looking at him curiously with golden eyes._

 _It was a petite girl with silver hair; skin as smooth as porcelain and dressed up like a princess doll._

 _On sight, he had never seen anything as beautiful as her that he was mesmerized by her appearance for a second._

 _"W-who are you?" The boy'd asked, finally fumbling back in surprise._

 _A chuckle came from behind her and his grandfather appeared by the door way. "She's a robot that I created, but she wondered off when I wasn't looking. I didn't expect her to end up in your room."_

 _He walked up to the focused silverette and patted her shoulder. "This is my grandson. He may be a bit troublesome but please take good care of him."_

 _She nodded in response._

 _"A... a robot?" The boy stared incredulously from his grandfather to the petite girl, who continued to look at him. His jaws slacked from their position and he was about to voice another question if the robotic girl hadn't spoke up._

 _"That sound you were creating with your mouth," She pointed and hearing her monotone voice again convinced him that she was, indeed, a machine. "it was pretty."_

That was the first conversation he had with the robotic girl and he became abashed because she was the first to compliment him other than his grandfather.

Ever since that day, the robotic girl had taken quite a shine to the boy who hummed a tone that she never could. She was always by his side, watching him work and helping if the boy ever asked.

He first found her annoying, since she was everywhere he went. But over the span of a few weeks, he came to terms that she didn't mean anything by it. She just found curiosity in him. And soon, the boy enjoyed her presence because someone actually liked the the music he makes.

 _"Do you want to learn it?" He boy'd asked while the petite robot was at peace listening to him play the piano._

 _Golden eyes blinked back at cerulean ones. "I do not comprehend." she said in response. "I am programmed to learn a task upon observation. Therefore, I do not need further instruction, as I have seen you perform several times already."_

 _"Uh... I mean learning to make music." The boy elaborated, scratching the back of his head sheepishly out of habit. "I'm not all into robotics like my grandfather but I can assume that you can't make an original piece even if you can play the piano efficiently, right? If I teach you the scales, I'm sure you can make your own music."_

 _The robotic silverette processed the offer in her CPU and then looked up. It may have been the boy's imagination, but he thought he saw a glint of hope in her golden orbs._

 _"Will I be able to make a melody with my vocal system?"_

 _The boy blinked in start but then smiled. "You can if you put effort into it."_

When the boy had assured that she could, he really had his doubts. She was a robot after all, and all robots lack one thing that humans have in order to create music. And that was human emotions.

He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to give the robotic silverette hope. He taught her the different notes, melodies and scales, the meaning of words, and how it should reach the heart of the listeners, not just the ears.

It wasn't perfect, but she slowly started to create different pitches.

That was how she started to learn to create her own music and her monotonic voice slowly transformed.

The boy was astounded by that achievement that he had concluded that it was magic. He barged into his grandfather's workshop to show what his robotic companion could do.

 _"That was wonderful!" His grandfather'd clapped after the robot's performance. "I see that emotion circuit chip I'd put in had finally started working."_

 _The boy blinked. "Emotion... circuit?"_

 _His grandfather nodded. "I been working on that little thing for a while, but I wasn't sure if it would work when I installed it in."_

 _The boy was amazed with eyes sparkling. He turned to the robotic girl, who stood by his side with a blank look._ _For what seemed like the first time in forever, the boy wore a large grin. "You really are a magic robot!"_

Her singing improved with time but in the department of creating her own music, she was still lacking. But it didn't matter to the robot. She could sing just like the boy and it gave her a tingling feeling inside.

The boy continued to help her, making music for her to sing with. Then one day, they quickly attracted the townspeople's attention when they decided to practice outside - the boy's grandfather had insisted them to.

It had taken the boy by surprise when people suddenly started to gather around. He started to get cold feet and had this sudden urge of going back to the safety of his room, but the robot took him be the hand and squeezed it a little to bring the boy back to his senses.

She allowed him a small smile of encouragement and started to sing.

He watched her sing the song that he had wrote for her and how she had sung it with such grace. He then found himself joining her, forgetting that there were ever anyone watching them.

...

 _"Will you be returning?" The girl inquired at the door, where the boy's bag of luggage sat._

A few years passed since his grandfather had introduced the boy to the robotic beauty, and he was now an adult. There was a war going on and the boy was, unluckily, drafted into it.

 _As he put on his shoes, his cerulean eyes focused on the petite girl whose appearance had never aged or changed since her creation. He was now taller than her and had to look down to meet her golden orbs._

 _At first, he didn't show anything, just stared down at his petite friend, but he then smiled reassuringly. "Yeah. Once the war is over, I'll come right back."_

 _She was unconvinced and she tugged at the boy's sleeve, silently asking him to stay._

 _"I can't." The young man replied. "If I back out from the draft, I'll get in trouble with the military. And that'll make things even worst."_

 _He then rested a hand on her head, stroking it. "Don't worry about it. I'll come back. I promise."_

 _The silverette pursed her lips, worried._

 _The man heaved a sigh through his nose, smiling with furrowed brows. Then he remembered something. "Oh! I got something for you." He rummaged through his coat pockets and pulled out a gift box._

 _He presented it to the silverette. "Ta-da!"_

 _"What is it?" She inquired with interest._

 _"Open it." Complying, she undid the ribbon and opening the rectangular container._ _Inside was a large, golden, music note ornament - a quarter note to be exact._

 _The silverette blinked, having no clue what is was for._

 _The young man chuckled at her bafflement and took the ornament from the box. "It's for your hair silly." He proceed to place it over one of the two hair buns she had - the right one._

 _He moved back to look her over again and nodded in satisfaction. "It looks good on you... though you were always beautiful." He mutter the last part, averting his gaze._

 _For some reason, the never aging girl felt heat rising to her cheeks. She didn't understand why her thermostat was acting up but she was really happy that the man had complimented her - not that she showed it._

 _"Will you... really come back?" She queried, still doubtful._

 _The young man sighed, scratching his blonde hair. "You should have a little faith in me." He leaned forward and down, placing a kiss on the girl's porcelain forehead._

 _He then straightened back and grinned with specks of red on his cheeks. "Let's sing together when I get back, Eve."_

Eve really believed that the young man would return after that. His voice was so reassuring that she let him go and waited with his grandfather for him to return home.

She waited. And waited. And waited. But she never saw the blonde again.

Months passed with the grandfather's senile age finally catching up to him.

 _"I... I don't think..." He wheezed, voice weak and delicate, as he rested on his bed. He knew his time was coming to an end, but he couldn't bare to leave Eve alone. She was like a granddaughter to him. "I won't be able to see him come back... It's been... so long..."_

 _Eve sat by his side, holding his pale, wrinkled hand. "Just rest grandfather, save your energy. He promised that he would return and that day is sure to come."_

 _The grandfather looked up to the ceiling in the dimly lit room, his eyelids drooping no matter how hard he tried to push them back up. "I'm so sorry, Eve..." He apologized. "that you'll... have to... wait... alone..."_

 _That was his last breath as his eyes finally closed._

After the grandfather passed away, the ever patient Eve waited alone in that clock tower, determined to see that promise fulfilled by young man.

Years passed with no sign of the blonde male with distinctive paw-printed cerulean eyes. Even after the war ended, he never returned home.

But still she waited.

Even more time passed with no luck in the wait.

It was a little after that that her core started to shut down itself. It seemed that she was programmed to shut down when she lacked the maintenance to sustain her life. She couldn't do anything about it but to finally fall asleep, wondering when the man was going to come back and they could sing together again.

* * *

 **This was originally supposed to be the end of the story but... for those who wanted a happy ending... go to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

Year 3042

A blonde hummed, listening to _Headphones_ on his headphones as he entered a dusty old room with paper scattered everywhere and a moth-eaten bed was sitting at the corner. From the looks of it, the room was beyond ancient. He looked around to see where he should start when his cerulean eyes caught sight of something by an old piano sitting by the window.

He made his way over to it and dusted away the particles that covered the object that he found.

A girl with - he was guessing since there was a whole lot of dust - silver hair tied in two buns. She looked like she was in a peaceful sleep yet when he tried to wake her up, it didn't work.

The boy started to panic and tried for her pulse. It was when he touched her that he realized that the girl had skin as cold and hard as metal.

"A robot?" He guessed but then examined her even more closely. He didn't know how long she has been left here since she wasn't rusty. But she had collected a lot of dust so it shouldn't be recent either.

He tried to look around for a switch of some sort but found none, but he did find something on the floor beside her. The blonde picked it up, recognizing it as a golden music note ornament. "Maybe this is the on switch."

He looked back at the porcelain doll-like robot, blinking once. "Here?" He leaned forward to place the ornament of the right bun on the silverette's head, but it wouldn't stay on. However, trying to attach the ornament, his family heirloom, the Guardian Stone, collided with the blue gem that was on the robot's forehead with a tap.

The orb on her forehead glowed faintly and it was quickly followed by the robot activating and slowly opening her eyes.

Mesmerizing golden eyes stared into startled cerulean blue ones.

She raised a creaky hand towards the frozen blonde, cold fingers brushing against warm cheeks. "You... came... back..." She said above a whisper before shutting down again.

"Huh?" The blonde piped in confusion, but upon the robot becoming unresponsive again, he took hold of her shoulders and shook - as if she was human enough to be affected by it. "H-hey wait! Don't go to sleep again! Wake up!"

With the shaking about he was causing, the floor beneath him gave in - there was a crack in it so he only further the process. "Ack!" The boy shouted and quickly gave cover to the silver haired robot by pulling her into his arms.

 _This is going to be painful._

* * *

Hamel was a bustling capital of Elrios. Even though it was advanced in technology, it also managed to kept its city streets spotless. However, there were still ruins of the old age that survived, but no one seemed to bother remodeling or doing away with them.

One of which was the clock tower. That was, until a certain gang decided to give the place a good clean up as a community project for school.

"Ugh," A white haired male groan, disgusted by the filth surrounding him as far as the eye could see. "Why exactly did we pick _this_ dump?" He batted away a spider that hang down from the ceiling.

"Quite complaining already Add." A redhead retorted back, fluttering a sheet around to get rid of the dust. However, the dust traveled to a purplette who was nearby, giving her a coughing fit.

"H-hey!" She coughed in between. "Elsword!"

Said boy stopped and bit back a snicker. "Oops. My bad Aisha."

Aisha glared back. "Oh yeah, that sounded _so_ sincere. Ara, watch your step!" She addressed the last bit to a raven haired girl who was walking towards a broken chair.

"Oh!" Ara stopped just in time and turned in another direction as she carried a vase. "Thanks Aisha!"

She hit Add instead and caused the large vase to land on his head. It fit him quite well as a hat.

"Ara..." The white haired individual growled as the said girl laughed nervously, then started to run away as Add chased her around with a vase on his head - somehow managing to keep it on without trying.

A crimsonette was hauling two crates around, oblivious to the incoming danger.

"E-Elesis!" Ara squeaked before colliding into the elder girl, causing her to drop the stuff she was holding. One of them headed for a petite girl with wavy white hair, albeit it didn't reach her as another boy caught it with ease.

"Are you okay Miss Lu?" The navy blue haired male asked in concern.

"Huh?" Lu responded, unbeknownst at the concussion she was going to get. "Did something happen Ciel?"

Ciel shook his head, placing the crate on a table... that collapsed in on itself due to age.

"ARA! ADD!" Elesis hollered, chasing after the two with a broom that she had found. "Don't horse around!"

A girl with lime-blonde haired sighed as she dusted away at the steps. "We're never going to get it done at this rate."

A raven haired male beside her, who was heaving a large box away, chuckled. "Let them have their fun Rena."

Rena looked around, wondering where the last member of their party was at. "Hey Raven, where's Chung?"

Rven frowned, realizing that one of their friends were missing. "Maybe he went upstairs."

 _Crack._

The ceiling above them gave in and fell to the floor with a loud crashing, mixed with a scream. Luckily, no one was within range so there wasn't any injuries, except that of a certain blonde that fell from above.

"Chung?" Rena called, coughing from the rising dust cloud.

Said boy groaned, pushing away the splintered wooden boards that had him buried. "H-hi... guys..."

"Oh my El," Aisha gasped, quickly making her way over to the blonde to help dig him out, their friends following after her. "Are you okay Chung? What happened?"

"Well," Chung grimaced. "I was upstairs cleaning when I stumble upon this," He gestured to what he was protecting. "And then the floor collapsed."

"What did you find?" Lu asked.

Chung released his arms, revealing a sleeping silverette, completely unscratched but dusty, leaning against him.

"What the..." Elsword started in disbelief. "Y'know. She's kinda cute. What's she doing in a place like this?"

"Is she okay?" Elesis asked with concern and with a sensible question while Elsword earned a smack form Aisha.

"I think." Chung replied uncertainly, looking down at the petite form of the girl. "But I'm pretty sure she's a robot."

"Let me see." Add said, checking the girl's features before confirming that the blonde was right on the mark. "It doesn't seem to be operative anymore though."

"But she moved just a moment ago." Chung offered. "I saw it with my own eyes before we fell. She said something like 'you came back' or something when she saw me."

"Hm..." Ciel hummed. "Perhaps the robot was instructed to wait for someone but shut down for some reason."

The blonde looked back down at the robot, feeling compelled to help her. "Add."

...

"How did it go?" Chung asked as Add left his work space. The latter wiping his hands on a piece of cloth while glaring at the blonde.

"You owe me for this." He growled. "She'll be operational after a day - it takes a while for her core to boot up. Her internal network was ridiculous! It's not the modern type, more futuristic. But with the parts that the robot had, it's -"

Chung glared.

Add rolled his eyes. " _-she_ was probably ancient. Yet the way the set up was complicated." He then threw the cloth in the trash bin. "Anyways, you better keep an eye on her. I'll hold you responsible if she wakes up and starts destroying my house."

"Right ,right."

"I don't even now why you even want to bother with this crap." Add muttered, walking out.

"I don't know either," Chung responded, looking back at Add. "I just... wanted to help her."

Chung went into the soon-to-be mechanic's work room and found the robotic silverette sleeping on the work table. When she was thoroughly cleaned, Chung couldn't help but see the robot as a sleeping doll. An enchanting one at that.

He sat by her side, smiling at the robot. "I hope you'll wake up soon."

* * *

Upon a voice entering the robot's hearing, it triggered something. The orb on her forehead started to glow, prompting her to slowly wake up from her slumber.

Eve blinked. Then again. Where was that sound coming from? Why was the voice so familiar yet different? Did the man finally return home?

She looked to her left, finding a boy with blonde hair humming a tune while looking through a phone. She sat up, making small creaks here and there around her body, but that was enough to gain the blonde's attention as he turned around, only to jump about a foot out of his seat when Eve stared back at him.

"Y-you're awake!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "But- Add - a day - what?"

It took her awhile to get her CPU working properly but when she did, she immediately recognized the blonde. "... Chase?"

"Huh?" Chung piped in confusion. "Who's that? Is that your owner?"

Eve pointed at him.

It took a while for the blonde to work out what she meant, only to have him shake his head. "I think you got the wrong person. I'm Chung. Chung Seiker."

"Chung?" Eve parroted, tilting her head to the side in confusion. She then looked through her memory file to see if she was mistaken, but she wasn't. The one in her memories looked exactly like the boy before her, he even have the same paw-printed blue eyes. Though... Chung did seem younger than Chase was when he left.

"Do you have a name?" The blonde suddenly asked.

She nodded. "Eve."

"Okay, Eve. Where are you from?" The blonde queried. "My friends and I found you in that old clock tower. One of them, Add, helped boot you back up, but he said that you have ancient parts in you so I'm guessing you're not from this era."

"I'm from Hamel Capital, one of the residents of the clock tower." Eve confirmed. "Created on date July 4, 2015."

"Is that so - whoa, wait a minute." Chung stopped for a moment when the information gone through his brain. "That's over a millennium ago!"

Eve furrowed her brows. "Pardon?"

"The current year is 3042."

"..." Eve closed her eyes, gaining access to the current date to confirm that yes, she was indeed slumbering for that long. She opened her eyes back to meet Chung's "It... seems so." She said, crestfallen.

"What's wrong Eve?" Chung queried, seeing the downcast gaze of the android.

"... I was waiting." The silverette started, clutching the hems of her skirt. "I was waiting for him to come back home."

"You mean... this Chase guy?"

Eve nodded.

"What happened? Were you abandoned?"

She shook her head. "He was drafted into the war of 2021 and never returned. Grandfather and I were waiting for him because he made a promise."

"Oh." Something tugged at Chung's chest. He didn't like seeing Eve look sorrowful like that.

"He promised me that once he returned, he would sing with me." If Eve was installed with a tear conduct, she would be crying at the moment. But she wasn't.

"... Sing?" Chung raised a brow. He only now realized that Eve dd not have a monotonic voice like all the robots that he had seen. She was expressing emotion through her voice and there was actually life in her eyes, both features that a robot wasn't capable of. Did this Chase person have something to do with this strange phenomenal development?

"Eve, tell me more about this person you were waiting for." He requested, curious.

She cast him a glance. "You resemble him."

"I do?" Chung replied, astounded.

Eve nodded, then began the story of how she was created by Chase's grandfather to look after Chase himself since he wasn't that sociable; his love for music; and how he was always working on something related to it.

"Huh... sounds like me awhile back." Chung commented with amusement lacing his voice.

She then told the blonde how Chase offered to teach her to create her own music and the amount of time and dedication he'd put in for her. She didn't know why she was telling Chung all over this, but perhaps his presence was so similar to that person she had waited that she couldn't help but feel a connection to him.

When her hand reach up to pull hair behind her ear, she realized that her hair ornament was missing. She looked around frantically for the item but it was nowhere in sight.

"Did you miss something?" Chung asked.

"Yes. My music note hair accessory." She answered, placing a palm over her right bun.

"Ah!" The blonde pulled something out and helped put it on Eve. He leaned back on his chair, seeing her complete with the quarter note ornament. "I knew that belong to you! You look great with that by the way!"

Feeling heat rising in her cheeks again, she cupped the precious ornament with her hand, smiling reminiscently. "... Thank you."

"Hey Eve," Chung started after a moment of silence. "Do you still sing?"

"Yes." was her response.

"Can I hear it?" He requested. "I always had loved music too and I want to heard the effort that you and Chase poured into your voice."

She was silence for a moment but she complied with Chung's request. She started off weakly, but her vocal system got stronger and stronger with each note she hit. She was singing the first song that she and Chang sang together. There was no name for it, but now that she was singing it again. She had a feeling that it should be called _A Thousand Years._

Eve was then joined by Chung, taking her by surprise but she didn't mind. In fact, she was more than glad that he did, because it felt like that the person she had waited for finally came back and fulfilled his promise.

* * *

 **Okay, that was the end. Sorry guys, I don't have much taste in music. I uh... listen to songs that Youtube recommends for me or watch one by the uploader that I listened to before. I usually click on the video that has a picture that perks my interest (yeah, I'm weird)**

 **Ad uh... I didn't really know what a good name was so I chose Chase. It doesn't have to refer back to the Deadly Chaser. If you do, Chung cannot be that class in the present. It'll have to be TT or IP because Chung may resemble Chase but not entirely.**


End file.
